Feelings Are A Part That Come With Life
by Hersheygirl102
Summary: There's a new girl in Jump City. What troubles will she bring, and why do her emotions seem to control the weather? Find out in this thrilling story. BB/OC Rob/Star


_**For starters, I just want to say I do not own Teen Titans, but I do own my own put in character. Her name is Lacey, and here is a brief description of her:**_

_**Name: Lacey Anderson**_

_**Hair color: Blonde with light blue streaks**_

_**Eye color: Hazel**_

_**Skin complextion: Causaian**_

_**Power(s): Mother Nature elements (water, fire, earth, air, lightening) And Phase**_

_**Phase is that she can go through anything or anyone. Like walls, people, animals, machines, etc.**_

_**So anyways let's start the story now shall we. Now let's let the clips roll shall we.**_

_**BTW this is all in Lacey POV.**_

**

* * *

**

Jump City.

It seemed normal, but was it.

I walked the streets, and took in my surrondings.

It was really a normal city, a city of normal people and things, or so I thought.

I was walking in the park when all of a sudden, I was hit by a mini bomb and thrown onto the ground.

I looked to see who or what hit me, and was surprised to see what I saw.

It was a man, but he was all covered in metal with only one eye showing.

He was followed by a group robots that didn't look human at all, that were fighting a a strange group of teens.

The metal man than picked me off the ground and held my hands behind my back.

"What do you want," I demanded, struggling to get free.

I didn't want to use my powers, so I just acted like a normal helpless girl.

"Hold still child, I will soon get what I want," He said while he slapped me.

I didn't like the idea of getting slapped, and was about to use my power when suddenly he go hit with a sonic blast, and was thrown away onto the ground.

The teenagers had apparently finished the robots that followed the strange metal man and were about to go off after him until I said,"No, he is mine."

I got up off the ground and was about to charge him when the cyborg like teenager said,"No offense, but your just a girl, a normal little girl."

I turned to him and all of the others and said,"What you saw earlier may have left that impression on you, but I am no ordinary girl. You haven't seen anything yet."

And with all of that said I charged toward the metal man jumped into the air, and dived (phased) into the ground, only to come out behind him and kick him in the back.

He started to fall forwards, but i phased through him and kicked him yet again.

I then used my power of earth and grabbed him with it, and held him tightly.

"No one, slaps me," I spat on him.

I then threw him over to the teenagers that I had just talked to and walked back to them.

They stood there and looked at me in awe.

"I believe he belongs to you," I told them.

"Yeah, and you, your power, what you did back there was absolutely amazing," the boy with spikey jet black hair said.

"What that back there, that was nothing, at least nothing to what i can do," I replied trying not to sound so modest.

"Nothing, that was awesome dude," the green one said.

"I guess, but thanks for not butting in back there," I replied.

"From the looks of it, you would have never needed it," the cyborg said.

"Thanks, but can I have your names so that I can thank you properly," I asked.

"Totally, I'm Beastboy, and that's Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, and Robin," Beastboy said as he pointed each of them out.

"We're the Teen Titans, and you are," Robin asked.

"I'm Lacey Anderson," I replied.

"Well Lacey, from the looks of things back there, you have incredible powers," Robin said.

"Oh, back there. That was nothing, and not all of them," I replied.

"Not all of them, nothing," Cyborg and Beastboy said together in awe.

"Yeah, I um, well I don't know how to tell you this really. I mean you probably wouldn't believe me if I told you, you would probably think that I'm mental or something," I told them my arm behind my head now.

"Metal, you don't know have the stuff we've seen, been through, or heard," Beastboy replied.

"Well, okay. Um so, back there you saw two of my powers, that I can phase through anything and anyone, I control earth, and well the other ones are pretty much tied in with the earth and all," I said trying to explain my story.

"Huh," they all said.

"Well, I don't know how to say this any other way, I'm well, I'm Mother Nature's daughter," I said mumbling out the last part.

"What," Cyborg asked.

"I'm the kinda the daughter of Mother Nature," I said a little bit louder.

I got what I expected, blank stares, filled with nothing but doubt.

"Not possible," Beastboy said while making his hands go into an X shape.

"Yeah, it kinda is otherwise I wouldn't be here," I replied.

"Alright, okay, then prove it," He said getting all smart with me.

"Don't push me bud," I said my voice rising.

The sky overhead immediately got dark and stormy as I got angrier.

The rest of the Titans took notice of the changes in weather and immediately pulled Beastboy off his high horse, and I calmed back down.

The weather went back to it's normal bright and sunny self, and I walked over to a close by tree and jumped into the branches.

I knew that anywhere I went there were people who wouldn't get me, or give me a chance.

I stared out onto the horizon of the water in the distance.

Life had to be so hard on me sometimes, I wish I could just be a normal girl, like Cyborg assumed that I was earlier.

It seemed that was only seconds that I drifted into my own thoughts that I was then pulled out of them.

Apparently the Titans had a talk with Beastboy and they made him come over here and apologize to me.

"Hey Lacey," He called from the ground.

I acted as if he wasn't there and ignored him.

He took note and just transformed into a monkey and climbed up the branches until he on the same branch as me.

"Hey," He said.

"What, what do you want from me," I almost yelled at him.

"I wanna say sorry, I just, it's a lot for a person to take in and all," He said.

"I know, how do you think I feel about it. I'm the one who has to live with the fact that I control the forces of nature with my emotions," I told him in a hushed tone.

"I don't have control over it, Beastboy, my emotions, I can't control them. I try and try, but I can't," I told him and then broke down and sobbed.

I apparently was so sad that I phased through the tree branch and fell towards the ground.

Since I was so sad, I didn't have time to get my mind set straight to try to bend the earth so that I wouldn't fall on the ground, but even with that so, I never hit the ground.

I had been caught, someone saved me from impact with the ground that I can't control.

I looked to see who saved me, and my eyes met with Beastboy's.

"Thanks," I said to him as he put me back on the ground.

"I didn't know, and just so you know, it kills a person when you tears leak from those beautiful eyes of yours," He said to me.

It was like he was in a trance and then snapped out of it saying quickly,"Did I just say that out loud, I didn't mean it, I mean it's true, but," and I just shut him off saying, "Thanks."

"Anytime," He replied.

By this time the other Titans came over to us and Beastboy went over to them to explain my current situation.

I walked astray a bit, but then soon found myself face to face with Beastboy again, with him saying,"The rest of the Titans want you to join our team, that is if you want to. And about controling your emotions, Raven has agreed to let you mediate with her to keep your emotions under control."

I was speechless and touched, so for the moment all that I could do was shake my head as a sign of agreement and walked with him back over to the rest of the group.

"So Lacey, since your part of the team now, you'll be needing one of these," Cyborg said as he handed me a circular yellow, black, and white of what looked to be like some walkie talkie.

"It's a communicator so now you will be in touch with any of us at anytime," Robin said.

"Thank you so much," I said letting my emotions get the better of me so the sun became brighter as I became happier.

" Friend Lacey, could you um, become a little less happier and return the sun to normal," Starfire asked.

"Yeah, not everyone is use to extreme UV radiation," Raven added.

"Oh what, ah sorry, will do," I apologized and calmed down so the sun became less bright.

"As you said and we know, Raven is going to help you control your emotions" Robin said.

"Yeah, I know," I replied.

We all talked a bit more, and then headed to their home which they called Titans' Tower.

I was so happy, but controlled my inner happiness so no one would get severely sunburned.

This was a new beginning for me, and a new chapter of my life, this is gonna be great.

* * *

**_Little does she and all the other Titans know about what is around the corner. _**

**_Stay tuned to find out and review if you want more._**

**_Hersheygirl102_**


End file.
